


He’s my son

by Icequeen208



Category: Red Hood - Fandom
Genre: Bruce is a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icequeen208/pseuds/Icequeen208
Summary: Au where it was Thomas Wayne as Batman who beat Jason nearly to death in rhato 25
Relationships: Bruce Wayne and Jason Todd
Comments: 6
Kudos: 149





	He’s my son

Bruce was waiting in the cave when the boys got there with a very injured Jason. Bruce’s breath caught in his throat and his heart nearly skipped a beat when he saw his son so brutally beaten. Tim and Dick were in each side of Jason, holding him up. Jason was almost out and they hurried to get him to the medical area. They were both relieved to see Bruce at the cave. That Batman who had been fighting with Jason on the roof was someone else. After seeing the security footage, Dick made his way over to where Jason was and got him away from Batman long enough to get him to his bike. Tim was waiting on the ground and they both made it to the cave with Jason. Neither had said anything but they were both horrified to see their brother in such a state. 

“B, someone else is out there. They hurt Jason.” Tim said, as Alfred began to see to the young man who had became his grandson. 

“I see that.” Bruce replied, feeling anger build up inside him at what happened to his boy. His son. He knew exactly who was responsible.

An hour later, after Jason had been stabilized, Bruce went to talk to his father. Thomas Wayne had made it back later. Bruce assumed he wanted to wait for the dust to settle before returning to the manor. He had informed Dick and Tim of who this other Batman was. He told them that Thomas Wayne from earth 2 had ended up on their earth and was now taking over as Batman. They weren’t shocked but they were still very upset and angry that someone would hurt their brother.

“We need to talk.” Bruce said, trying to keep from shaking with rage.

“I know and I won’t apologize.” Thomas replied, taking off the cowl. 

“I saw what you did to him. That was very unnecessary.” Bruce said through his teeth

“You might not see it but he’s out of control.” Thomas stated. He could see how angry Bruce was becoming. 

“You had no right to touch him!” Bruce said, unable to control his anger anymore. Not even caring that he was yelling. Yelling at his own father. His father from another earth who had blood on his own hands.

“He got what he deserved.” Thomas retorted, which only made Bruce angrier.

“He’s my son!”Bruce yelled 

“He’s a criminal.” Thomas shouted back.

“I’m the one who should deal with him. Not you. Not anyone else. Don’t be such a hypocrite. You’ve killed plenty of villains yourself.” Bruce yelled

Thomas was not backing down. “This isn’t about me or what I’ve done. This is about that boy you call a son. If he respected you or cared anything about you, he wouldn’t have done what he did. He knows the rules and he broke them. That shows how little he thinks of you.” Thomas said, turning to walk away.

He was stopped when Bruce grabbed his shoulder and turned him around so that they were face to face. Tim and Dick stood in the background watching as their father and ‘grandfather’ argued.

“I would have talked to him. He did this for a reason. Something drove him to do what he did.” Bruce angrily stated.

Thomas pushed Bruce’s hand away and the two of them glared at one another.

“Why do you even bother with him? He’s just as bad as those other criminals.”

“He’s not a monster and don’t ever compare my son to them. He’s my son no matter what he does. I was hoping you would understand that but since you don’t, you can leave. No one hurts my boys. Get out of my house.” Bruce said, staring down the other man like his life depended on it. 

“Your house?” Thomas said, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes. This might be yours on your earth but this is my earth and my house.” Bruce explained, still fuming.

Thomas said nothing as he turned and walked away, leaving the cave.

Silence followed soon after. Bruce let out a sigh of relief that Thomas was gone and turned to his other two sons.

“I’m gonna check on Jason.” Tim said.

“I can’t believe he beat his grandson so bad he can hardly move. He was almost unconscious by the time I got to him.” Dick said 

Bruce toke a seat on the computer chair. 

“If I had did my best to get him back to earth 2, this wouldn’t have happened. Jason wouldn’t be hurt like he is.” Bruce’s voice was low but Dick heard the sadness in his voice. It was a known fact that Bruce Wayne didn’t share feelings but looking at him now, anyone could tell he was upset over what happened to his son. 

“Jason was never a saint and always had a problem with anger but no one deserves a beating like that. Jason is family and nothing he does is unforgivable. Not to us. I guess Thomas doesn’t get that but that’s his problem.” 

“Ya know, when I saw the footage of Batman beating the crap out of red hood, I thought you had lost your mind but now it makes sense.” Dick said

“I should have done something. I should have stopped him. If I had known..” he felt his oldest sons hand on his shoulder and Dick’s soothing voice. 

“It’s not your fault, dad. Don’t blame yourself.” Bruce knew Dick meant well but it didn’t come as a comfort.

“Well, I’m sure Jason hates me more then ever now.” Bruce said

“Jason never hated you B. He just had issues and he’s obviously still dealing with them but if we’re there for him, everything will be ok.” Dick said, trying to comfort himself as well with the last part.

“Hey guys, Jay’s awake.” Tim informed them.

“You go ahead. I’ll be there in a minute.” Bruce said, looking at Dick.

Dick nodded and went to go see how his brother was, leaving their father alone with his thoughts.

It wasn’t until the next morning that Bruce had decided to talk to Jason. He knew he needed to clear things up. He was sure Dick and Tim did some explaining but he wanted Jason to know that he would never go that far. 

The first thing Jason saw when he opened his eyes was his dad. 

“Hey, Jaylad.” Bruce said, reaching up to brush Jason’s hair back. 

“Hey, old man.” Jason replied. Bruce was surprised Jason was talking to him.

“I would understand if you never spoke to me again.” Bruce said 

“Tim and Dick told me about Thomas. I know it wasn’t you.” Jason said, letting Bruce know he held no grudge.

“I’m sorry, son. I should have never let it come to this.” Bruce said, looking down.

“Hey, it’s not your fault, dad. I get it. No hard feelings. Even if you still don’t trust me that’s fine. I’m just sorry it came to this. I have a lot to be sorry for.” Jason said, feeling like he had betrayed his whole family.

“I have to admit I had doubts at first but now.. I realize something drove you to shoot penguin. I don’t know what it is yet and it doesn’t really matter right now. I just want you safe, son. That’s all that matters.” Bruce held on to Jason’s hand as if he was afraid he would somehow loose his son again.

“Well, at least I’m not disowned yet.” Jason half joked 

“That will never happen, Jay. You’re family and we will never give up on you.” Bruce said, getting up from his chair.

“I think Alfred is almost done with super. I’ll bring you some.” He turned to leave but turned back towards his son.

“And just for the record, I trust you with my life and the family’s lives. You’re not one of those monsters who run wild in the streets. Your my son. Just don’t forget that.” Bruce said with a smile and then turned to leave. Jason had never felt more calm and secure then he did at that moment. Knowing his family wasn’t going to turn their backs on him after he had lost everything else, was more comforting then anyone would ever know.


End file.
